


Simple As That

by imfallingforyoureyes102



Series: To Build a Home [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Business Trip, CEOliver, Cuddling, Dad Oliver Queen, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Returns from Business Trip, Pregnancy, Pregnant Felicity Smoak, Watching movie on the couch, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfallingforyoureyes102/pseuds/imfallingforyoureyes102
Summary: “I love you,” Oliver manages to grit out against the burning lump in his throat, “I love you bothso much,you know that right?”“Of course I do,” she whispers against him. “The sky is blue and the ocean is deep and I love you and you love me.”“Simple as that?” Oliver asks softly, his eyes hooded as he brushes his thumb gently along Felicity’s lips.“The world is full of complex things, Oliver Queen,” Felicity whispers. “But how I feel about you -how we feel about each other –thatis not one of them.”(Or, an explosion in one of the QC factories reminds Oliver just how fleeting everything in life really is, and it’s Felicity’s rapid fire mouth and the feel of his unborn child’s relentless kicking that pulls him back from the dark).
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: To Build a Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752055
Comments: 37
Kudos: 239





	Simple As That

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Once again, hope all is staying healthy and safe! I would like you to know that I have NOT changed as an individual and am still great! at wasting time and doing things I shouldn't be doing (like writing random one-shots) instead of studying and learning science things!
> 
> What is it about academic pressure that gives me the motivation to write? I swear, I had a whole week that I gave myself to just relax and not do anything and had absolutely no desire to write. But now? Me wanna typy - type.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! This idea was really random and the little moment of Felicity finding Oliver watching a movie on the couch/the lil baby kicking was what popped into my head and I kinda ran with it. 
> 
> Idk why I didn't just make it all fluff, sorry if it ruins the flow!
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, they are the only thing I look forward to these days lol. Love you all!

Oliver stares half-heartedly at the flickering television in front of him, just barely taking in the sinister music and harrowing figures creeping across the screen.

He’s sprawled lazily across the couch, legs propped up against the coffee table and arm draped along the back, his fingers dancing distractedly against the fabric. A frown flits over his features when a scream punctuates the night, rippling from the television far louder than Oliver would have liked, but he’s more focused on the slight shuffling he hears coming from behind him.

He turns slowly.

He’s 95% sure it’s Felicity that’s yawning, but the 5% of him that Roy had manipulated under the haze of too much vodka and too little sleep was convinced that their loft was haunted. Needless to say, his shoulders tense a bit tighter than he’d like to admit as he looks behind him.

The tension’s gone in a second, though, because all he sees is Felicity’s unruly hair and the smell of her shampoo fills his head when she yanks her hand through the curls. His eyes soften as they sweep over her body then, and it’s the way she stands so languidly and sleepily in nothing but his t-shirt that has warmth spreading through every inch of him.

She’s almost eight months pregnant now, and even though his t-shirt is still large enough to drown her, it pulls taut around the swell of her belly.

A slight flutter cascades through his chest when she offers him a sleepy smile. Her cheek is still red from where she’d had her faced smooshed against the pillow and the way her eyes blink blearily behind her haphazardly placed glasses lets Oliver know that Felicity is still more asleep than she is awake.

She yawns again widely, her nose crinkling endearingly, and it takes a million chains of restraint on Oliver’s part to resist letting out a small coo of awe because while Felicity in general is cute, groggy, sleep rumpled Felicity is downright _adorable._

“Oliver?”

The lights from the TV screen flicker over his face and his eyes flash straight to her own as he smiles with a soft, “Hey.”

Another scream slips from the television, and Felicity crosses her arms tightly across her chest before leaning forward and squinting at the screen.

“What are you doing up?” she mumbles, the words a jumbled mess as another yawn slips past her lips.

“Jetlag,” Oliver murmurs, his eyes tracing her every outline. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Felicity keeps her gaze on the TV as she snorts, taking in the eerie mansion and the daunting music.

“This isn’t going to help with sleep, Big Guy.”

She shuffles a bit closer, her attention captured by the movie in front of her.

“What is this?”

Oliver’s eyes flit to the screen before falling back to her again, still so focused on committing every movement that is Felicity Smoak to memory, and the words that leave him are closer to a shift in the air than anything else.

“The Conjuring.”

Felicity must feel his gaze on her because she turns to face Oliver with an arched eyebrow, and his smile widens ever so slightly when their eyes lock.

She blinks a couple of times as she holds her husband’s gaze. Oliver has always been intense, but the way he’s watching her is equal parts soft and tender and something much much more and she can feel her heart skip far too many beats than she knows is healthy.

She flushes, her skin staining red and dipping far down her neck past the collar of Oliver’s shirt, and she pulls in a deep breath when Oliver’s smile breaks so wide his dimples are on full display.

“What?” she huffs out in feigned annoyance. 

Oliver doesn’t miss a beat.

“You are beautiful, Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity snorts again and Oliver knows that he can repeat the words a hundred times in a hundred different settings and she would still have the same reaction.

Doesn’t mean he doesn’t mean it.

Doesn’t mean she doesn’t believe it.

Felicity rolls her eyes. She turns towards couch, snagging the throw from the armchair, before walking towards Oliver. His eyes follow her, dancing from her eyes to her lips to the slight swell of her stomach.

She’s always been beautiful – has always taken his breath away. But ever since she had gotten pregnant, something had shifted inside of Oliver that made him almost oblivious to anything else if Felicity was in the room.

Felicity wraps the blanket around her shoulders like a cape. Her hair falls into her face as she leans forward and nudges Oliver towards the center of the couch and she makes a little space for herself between his body and the arm of the couch. Oliver lets her push and pull him anyway she pleases before she settles herself against him, adjusting slightly so that her head is pillowed right between his chest and shoulder.

His chin brushes against her forehead and he pulls her snugly into his side. Felicity’s growing bump presses against Oliver’s own firm torso, and his lips tug in a grin as she shifts once more before letting out a content sigh.

“S’much better than a pillow,” she murmurs against his shirt and Oliver presses his smiling face into her hair as she pats his chest.

Thea had gotten Felicity a top of the line pregnancy pillow, but after one night of restless sleep, Felicity had let him know that _he_ was far more comfortable and that he was just going to have to deal with it.

He loves dealing with it.

They stay like that for a while, Oliver trailing his fingers up and down Felicity’s side, but just as he thinks she’s fallen asleep, a small kick presses against her stomach and he feels it against his own.

Oliver laughs.

“You felt that?” Felicity asks softly and Oliver responds by pressing another kiss into her hair. She tugs his arm around her and focuses back on the movie and, while the horror film holds some of Oliver’s attention, he’s more focused on the blonde snuggled warmly against his side.

His mind drifts back to the past week – to the somber and devastating business trip to the East Coast that had pulled him away from Felicity and _home_ for what seemed like far too long. He’d missed the weight of Felicity pressed against him – missed the way she would shove her cold feet against his thighs during the night or how she’d twist and turn in bed for hours trying to get comfortable before passing out in the most ridiculous position.

He knew she hadn’t slept much either while he was gone, if dark bruises under her eyes were any indication. The past week had been an awful one for Queen Consolidated – the factory explosion in Massachusetts had claimed far too many lives and left far too little behind and while it had been Oliver’s responsibility as CEO to go and visit the families affected, it hadn’t stopped Felicity from watching every crying spouse or child on the news each night and pouring over hours of research on the best ways to help them. 

Oliver’s pulled from his thoughts as a loud hiss pours from the TV, and Felicity jolts against him at the jump scare on the screen. Three more small kicks press against his side and all of his heart wrenching thoughts are shoved aside as he focuses on the feel of his daughter’s little stomps.

He’s in absolute awe – he always is when he feels the slight movement against Felicity’s skin – and his hand finds itself brushing against her stomach.

He smiles widely when another swift movement pushes against his thumb.

“Here,” Felicity grasps his hand in hers, moving it towards her side and splaying his fingers across her skin. “That’s her foot,” she whispers and Oliver pokes at it ever so slightly, a small chuckle falling from his lips when he’s met with another firm kick.

“And this,” Felicity murmurs, pulling his hand under her belly button, “I’m pretty sure that this is her butt. She’s literally sitting on my bladder, Oliver. That’s a very Oliver thing for her to do.”

She shifts her head up to look at him.

“S’Not very nice,” she accuses.

Oliver laughs, and the sound has Felicity’s stomach rolling as their daughter seemingly changes her entire position. Felicity’s face contorts in discomfort, her lips pressed firmly together, and her grip on Oliver’s forearm tightens as she shifts further back into him before relaxing.

Oliver feels another jab against his thumb and snorts.

“Forget jetlag,” he murmurs, his finger grazing gently over Felicity’s skin. “I have no idea how you sleep.”

Felicity hums against him.

“I don’t,” she whispers. “But, then again, I didn’t really get much sleep before you got me pregnant.”

Felicity pauses.

“I didn’t mean that in a sexual way, like a “you keep me up all night” eyebrow waggle kind of way. Not that you _don’t_ keep me up all night with fun stuff – you do do that. A lot. Very much a lot a lot.”

Felicity shakes her head, barely pausing for a breath.

“I just meant that before there was a mini you being all ninja-y _in_ my tummy there was a normal you being all ninja-y on like, rooftops and fire escapes and stuff.” She tilts her head in contemplation. “I mean, you’re still doing all that stuff even now, so I guess now I’m being doubly kept up and - ,”

Felicity presses her lips together when she feels Oliver’s chest shaking with laughter. She tilts her head up and narrows her eyes at him but then Oliver _beams_ at her, all pearly whites and cheeky dimples, and for a second all is forgotten because Oliver Queen smiling is a beautiful thing.

But then she remembers that he’s _laughing_ at her – at Felicity fracking Smoak-Queen, the _mother of his child_ – and she jabs her finger into his stomach with a small snarl.

“Aye!,” Oliver jolts away from her touch.

“Don’t _aye_ me, mister. Stop laughing at me.”

Oliver quirks an eyebrow at his wife.

“Well,” he says smoothly. “Stop saying things that will make me laugh -,”

“Oh, so it that your nice way of telling me to stop talking?” she asks with a brisk huff, relishing in the way Oliver tenses next to her.

His eyes widen as they stare at each other – or, more so, as she glares at him – but then he lets out a bark of laughter and it vibrates through his chest right against her ear Felicity can’t help it as a smile breaks across her face.

She buries her face in Oliver’s chest, perfectly content to spend the rest of her life listening to the steady beat of his heart and rumbles of laughter.

Oliver just takes in a long, steadying breath and presses his face firmly into her hair.

“God, I missed you,” he murmurs, his throat tight, and Felicity believes him totally and completely.

The past week without him had been _tough._

The news of the explosion and deaths at the QC plants had been horrible enough, but Felicity doesn’t think she’d ever heard Oliver sound more distraught than when he had called her on the third night.

He had been in near tears, his voice breaking as he told her about his visit with Jack Shannon’s family. Oliver had told her how Mr. Shannon’s wife couldn’t stop crying – how his mother had _begged_ Oliver to tell her that it was all some misunderstanding _over and over again._

But nothing had broken Felicity more than when Oliver had spoken again, his voice cracking and his breaths turning into gasping sobs.

Jack Shannon had had a baby girl.

 _“She’s seven months old, F’licity,”_ Oliver had whispered, his voice wrecked for all to hear _. “He had a baby girl, Felicity, and now he’s – he’,”_

Oliver had been distraught, his chest too tight and his breaths too shallow, and Felicity had talked with him for _hours_ that night. They talked about anything and everything. Oliver had brought up giving up the Arrow, just as Felicity knew he would. She reminded him that whatever choice he made, no one would fault him. She also reminded him of the reasons why he continued to put on the hood – of how _he_ made the city a safer and better place every time he took up his bow.

And when Oliver’s breathing had started to even out over the phone– when he had come back to himself almost entirely – he asked Felicity about her day.

Felicity tightens her own grip around Oliver’s torso and presses her lips against his neck.

“Missed you too,” she whispers against his skin, and she feels Oliver shudder against her as he wraps her tightly in his arms.

Their daughter kicks relentlessly against Felicity’s stomach, and Oliver feels the small movements dancing against his skin. He swallows hard, talking in the warmth of Felicity’s breath against his collar bone – of the feather light jabs he feels from his baby girl – and pulls away to smooth the hair from Felicity’s face before cupping her face in his hands.

“I love you,” he manages to grit out against the burning lump in his throat, his thumb brushing along her cheek. “I love you both _so much_ , you know that right?”

His voice wavers, at Felicity leans forward to press a searing kiss to his lips.

“Of course I do,” she whispers against him. “The sky is blue and the ocean is deep and I love you and you love me.”

“Simple as that?” Oliver asks softly, his eyes hooded as he brushes his thumb gently along Felicity’s lips. 

“The world is full of complex things, Oliver Queen,” Felicity whispers with a small smile, pressing another kiss against his mouth – this one much slower and tender. “But how I feel about you,” she kisses him again. “How we feel about each other – is not one of them.”

It’s Oliver that leans in to kiss her next, chasing her as his hand weaves into her hair. He captures her lips with his own, pressing his body as close to hers as he can, nipping at her bottom lip and sighing into her mouth and she reciprocates, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him into her so much so that for a second, he can’t tell where he ends and she begins and finally – _finally –_ Oliver feels like everything just might end up okay.

Oliver’s lips trail across Felicity’s jaw and down to her neck, his warm breath dancing over her skin. Felicity’s breath hitches, and Oliver chases that sound, sucking at her pulse point when –

“Hey!”

Felicity pulls back, her body shaking with laughter, and Oliver throws her a small frown before looking down at her stomach.

“She kicked me. You kicked me,” he scolds at her belly. “That’s not very nice.”

“I told you,” Felicity giggles. “She sits on bladders and does little ninja flips and kicks people when she should be _asleep_.”

“She’s feisty, huh?” Oliver laughs quietly.

“Yeah, well she gets that from you,” Felicity is quick to quip, flashing Oliver a smile.

“Sure.”

They stare at each other for a long while and Oliver finally lets out the breath that he feels he’d been holding in for far too long.

“Everything’s going to be okay, right?”

His voice is so small, and Felicity smiles gently, stroking Oliver’s cheek, her heart aching heavily for both the families of the victims and the man sitting in front of her.

Her guilt-bearing, pure, genuine, big-hearted hero.

“Even if everything’s not okay,” she whispers. “ _We_ always will be. You, me, little Miss Kickboxer – we’re okay, Oliver. We’re perfect.”

“Yeah,” he breathes.

“C’mon,” Felicity says, climbing off of him and patting his chest. “Let’s go to bed.”

Oliver lets her pull him up from the couch – lets her lead him to their bedroom and whisper _I love you’s_ and wear him out in a way that leaves him boneless and fatigued and so full of love and affection that it burns him from the inside out.

The nightmares still come. The fears and the tears and blood and bruises are always there.

But so is the light.

So are the little feet in pink booties and chimelike babbles and first steps and first words. So are little brothers and temper tantrums and too much ice cream at the zoo.

Yeah, there are a million things in life that are complex and complicated.

Oliver learns to embrace every single thing that is not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! (I beg. Reading comments makes me so happy :,)). 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy my dudes. Love love love you all!
> 
> (Also, dumb question but what time is a good time to post? I always end up posting when either everyone is normally asleep or at some weird early morning time. Does anyone have any advice? Thanks so much!)


End file.
